


When it Rains

by CityofFallenAngels



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofFallenAngels/pseuds/CityofFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo is kept awake late in the night because of the loud thunderstorms. But is he the only one? Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...soooo I wrote this when I was thirteen and I posted it on Fanfiction.net where I'm known as snowdreams (so take note this is my work!) in 2010 XD Long years have passed...okay maybe not that long (I'm not gonna say my age) but I thought since I have a new account here, why don't I share my stories here as well. The original story will be posted as it is, so you will see the author's notes I wrote when I was thirteen! Reading them now just makes me flustered XD Enjoy!

When it Rains

Hello everyone! I posted this story on FF.net two years ago on 4/8/10 and decided to post a revised version here as well. 

Enjoy! :) 

Disclaimer:Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, the woman who created Fruits Basket and the adorable Kyo-kun.

* * *

 

It was late at night in the Shigure household and everyone had gone to bed. Except for a certain bad-tempered orange-haired youth.

Kyou groaned as he made his way down the kitchen. He couldn't sleep tonight, partly because of the goddamned thunderstorms that sounded like bombs were going off outside. The other reason was that..he just couldn't sleep. There were days like that for the hot-tempered young boy. The rain outside was tumultuous, a thundering racket that had bullets of rain splattering against the glass windows. He  _hated_  the rain, and hated it even more when the thunderstorms came just when it was time to sleep. 

People always say that they  _love_  the rain—dancing in the rain when no one's watching, breathing in the smell of it or kissing passionately in the rain with your loved one—oh so romantic.

Not.

He abhorred it. The rain made him annoyed, wet, cold, and there was frankly nothing nice about running home in soaked shoes or having a chance to get struck by the goddamn lightning.

Or perhaps he was being a tad pessimistic about it. Kyo didn't care. 

Heaving out a sigh of irritation, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerater and made his way up the dark stairs. The rain looked like it wasn't going to cease anytime soon and he would probably have to go sleepless the whole night. Thank goodness the next day was Saturday, or he'd screw the bloody clouds. 

Stupid thunderstorms. Stupid, stupid thunderstorms and rain!

An icy breeze passed him, making him shiver. Just as he was walking to his room, he heard the loud  'BOOM' of the thunder, and a sharp scream that happend almost simultaneously. Kyo was instantly alarmed. It had come from Tohru's room! He dashed in, not bothering to knock, slamming open the door.

"Tohru?!"

It was a sound that he didn't want to hear from her for the rest of his life, not if he could help it.

The sight that greeted him wasn't what he had expected. 

Tohru was curled into a tight ball under her study desk, her petite form trembling. The whole room was dark except for the soft yellow glow  from the study lamp.

When she looked up, clear tear tracks were running down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with fear. 

"Ah, K-Kyo?" She gasped. Kyo was flaggerbasted at her state. 

"Tohru? Why in the world are you-"

" _BOOM_!"

"Aaaaah!" Tohru squealed, shutting her eyes as a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a spilt second. Then it hit him.

"Tohru, are..are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Yes, I had always been since I wa a child...ah! I'm so sorry! I must have disturbed you with my screaming! It's so late already and yet I…I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologised profusely.

"Hey, chill! You didn't do anything. It was the damned thunderstorms were keeping me awake, not you. Speaking of which, why are  _you_  still awake? Like, the rain only started in the middle of the night. Usually you would be asleep by then." Kyo said.

"I was studying for next week's test so…" Tohru trailed off sheepishly. Kyo sighed.

There was another clap of thunder, which elicited a squeal from Tohru again. He had never been afraid of thunderstorms, only irritated. Hah, as though he was that weak to be scared off by some loud noise!

Tohru was now covering her ears with her hands. After hesitating for a brief moment, he strode forward.

"K-kyo?" Tohru stuttered when the boy planted himself beside her, crossing his arms. The space under the desk was just large enough for him to sit in. Kyo turned his head away from her, not wanting her to notice that he was blushing. Their bodies were akwardly just a few centimeters apart.

"Umm, if I'm beside you would that make you more relaxed?" Kyo asked, squirming. Then he realised how wrong the question sounded. "Oh damn it! D-Don't think the wrong way, okay? I-I was meaning that if you'd feel less scared with someone around so d-don't take this the wrong way!"

"Huh?" Tohru just titled her head in confusion.

"Ah...nothing. Good that you didn't take it in a wrong way." He mumbled, turning away. His face was as red as a beetroot now.

' _Oh, what am I doing? Fancy me sitting so close to a girl…arrgh! Don't tell me…I'm starting to be one of those perverted guys? Don't tell me I'm going to be like Shigure…'_ Kyo shivered at that last thought.  _That_ would be what scared Kyo. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't just leave her alone in the room when she was so afraid. He wasn't that bad a person.

Sighing, he rested his head on the hard wooden back of the study desk. Another crackle of thunder passed', but Tohru didn't scream like before. In fact, she looked deep in thoughts, a nostnalgic smile playing at her lips. 

'Whataya smiling for?" He asked, puzzled.

"Eh? Ah, just that…this somehow reminds me of what Mom and I did in the past. Whenever there were those scary thunderstorms, she would hold me in her arms or sleep next to me so I wouldn't be scared. Sometimes I would come to her room, crying but no matter how late it was but she never minded…Heheh! And now that Kyo is here…it feels so much like what we did, so…oh!" Tohru's hand flew to her mouth.  _'Oh no…I unnoticably rambled on and on about Mom again! I have not the slightest idea about Kyo's parents! I may have even hurt him!'_ Tohru thought in alarm.

Kyo looked down. He felt sadness fill him when he heard that. And guilt. With a deep breath, Kyo closed his eyes. _'Enough of that, you idiot'_ he scolded himself.

Tohru took in  Kyo's currently pulled eyebrows and tight lips imediately felt shocked and guilty. 

_'Oh no, I really did make him angry…'_ Tohru thought _._ "I -I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I-it's just like me to ramble about Mom. I really didn't' mean to hurt you! I'm sorry…"She went into another of her apologising rants.

He blinked curiously. "What are you apologising for?"

"Huh? Well…umm…aren't you angry at me?" 

"Why the hell should I be angry at you? Did the rain get into your head or something?" Kyo gave an amused smirk as he bumped her head playfully with his fist.

"Oh…then nevermind. I was told that I tended to ramble a lot about Mom…" Tohru gave an embaressed smile and Kyo suddenly had this feeling that that person who said that was Hiro. That damn foul-mouth punk…

"It was Hiro right?"Kyo asked, or more like stated with a deadpan expression.

"Huh? Ah, well, yes…b-but it's really okay! What he said was true, anyway!" She said, laughing nervously.

"I'm gonna kill that brat the next time I see him." Kyo muttered with a dark aura surrounding him."Whatever that comes from that kid's mouth is crap. Just ignore him."

"Umm, I really don't mind." Tohru said with a smile. He rolled his eyes. It was just like Tohru to defend him.

A long silence passed them, but it was a relaxed and less awkward one. The rain was still hitting the windows with a soft 'pitter-patter'.

Suddenly, he felt a soft bump on his shoulder and he nearly jumped in surprise. He looked down to see that Tohru had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"W-wha..?" Kyo thought. His cheeks flushed at this intimate posture. He felt his heart beat faster and faster against his chest. He gazed at her for a while, before sighing.

_Sigh, what have I gotten myself into…_

The next morning…

"Pffffft!"

"This is really unexpected, hmm…"

"They're so cute!"

"Who knew that he was such a person…he's not as innocent as we thought he would be…"

"Give me your handphone! It has a build-in camera, right? Hurry!"

"Okay, Okay! Keep your voice down…heheh!"

Shigure and Yuki peered under the study desk. It was definitely one of the most amusing scene Yuki has ever seen in his whole life.

Tohru was sleeping comfortably on Kyo's sholder, and Kyo was sleeping right beside her, his head resting against hers. They looked so adorable.

Shigure steadied the phone in front of the sleeping two, grinning broadly to himself. This was something you didn't get to see everyday.

_Snap_.

Picture perfect.

*

Ah, don't you just love those two? Thanks for reading and feedback is very much loved! ;) Edited: 7/7/13

 


End file.
